Experimenting On a Turtle
by serty
Summary: Raph catches Donny spying on their bro's and ends up with him in the lab.


Title: Experimenting On A Turtle Pairing: Donatello/Raphel also a little Leo/Mickey Rating: Very very mature. Don't read if you don't wanna hear about two turtles fcking.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my creative mind.  
Warning: Slash. Lemon. You have been warned. 

Raph stood in the hallway and watched Don curiously.

He was just standing by the doorway that led to the living room not moving a muscle. He seemed to be watching something intently. Too intently to notice his brother was right behind him. 

"Donny." When Raphel didn't get a response he tried again a little louder. "Donny!" After the second try he was becoming impatient with being ignored. "DONNY!"

Donatello signaled Raph to keep his voice down all the while watching the living room. Finally after waiting a split second longer Raphel marched up to the door. "What the hell is so interesting that you have to--" Raph's complaint died in his throat as he caught site of his two other brothers making out on the couch.

"Jesus!" Raphel ducked back behind Donatello and peeked at his siblings. "Mother of fuck when did that start?" he whispered gruffly. 

Donatello kept his eyes glued to Leonardo and Mickey as their hands began to roam each other's bodies. "At precisely 8:02 p.m. when the movie reached its sexual climax...so did they."

Donny's nonchalant attitude watching his brothers give each other hand jobs was starting to bother Raph. He placed a hand on Donny's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "C'mon bro we should leave...they probably don't want us seeing this."

"If they did not anticipate an audience then why would they be in a public area?"

Raph wasn't really sure how to answer that without his cheeks turning as red as his mask. Instead he tried to pull his younger brother away from the door. "Show's over kid. Lets go." But Don held firm. "This a matter of science Raph. I may never get another chance to witness sexual intercourse this closely." 

Don brushed away Raphel's hand and gazed longingly into the next room. Raph didn't know how to respond to that. Donny, in his opinion, was as good looking as a mutant turtle could be. A well built...dark olive...kind hearted...sharp-minded...incredible hot...mutant turtle. How could Donny think he'd never have sex?

"Dude, you've seen people screwing before." Raphel tried lamely once more to get his bro to move before he resorted to something drastic. Donny shook his head and whispered over his shoulder. "April and Casey fucking in an alley be the antique shop doesn't count we were on the roof looking down and besides...I'm more interested in this"

Raphel peeked again at his brothers. Mickey's cock was out curving up from under his shell. Leo was stroking his little brother and kissing his neck. Michaelanglo was starting to moan loudly when Raph decided he'd seen enough. This time instead of just touching Don's shoulder he took a firm grip on the other turtle's bicep and flung him back down the hall.

Don hit the wall with a thud from his shell. Raphel checked in on his brothers but they seemed blissfully unaware of anything beyond the sofa. Raph walked over to Donny and gazed down at his irate little brother. For several minutes Donatello cursed in hushed tones while Raph stood before him feeling uncertain. Raphel wasn't used to being the prudent one in the group. He didn't really feel he had a high enough moral fiber to tell Donny that what he was doing would probably bother their brothers. 

Nope. Being all high and mighty just wasn't the hot-tempered turtle's way. So he'd have to deal with this situation his own way. What I need is a threat...something so gross Don'll high tail it out of here...but its gotta be something he'd actually believe I'd do to him...something like...

Raph knelt in front of his ranting brother. "I mean the nerve of you! You no good adolescent, smart-mouth, ignoramus! Why I should...I should...wha..what are you doing?"

Raphel braced his hands against the wall on either side of Donny's head and leaned his face in close to the brainy turtle. "Now listen up pipsqueak...either you leave those two alone or I'm gonna drag you to the lab and fuck some sense into ya!" 

Don fell silent. All of a sudden he jumped up knocking Raphel back on his shell. But he didn't stay there for long. With a forceful pull Donatello yanked his brother to his feet. He barely gave Raph time to find his balance before turning and starting a mad dash to the lab with his brother in tow.

"Hey! What the hell are ya doin' ya nut" Shouted Raph no longer caring who heard him. In reply Donatello pulled a mini recorder from his belt and clicked it on. "D-log 063006...a major break through has developed in my studies of sexual intercourse! A volunteer has come forward and expressed an interest in detailed research! "

"Expressed a---hey now wait a minute here!" Raphel slowed his steps, though didn't stop, and tried to talk some sense back into his little brother. He reached out for anything to grab hold of but everything seemed just out of reach and Donny wasn't slowing down. Donatello grinned over his shoulder at him and commented at his recorder. "Subject is Raphel who is mentioned in several of my previous logs under 'intercourse'...also check references under 'wet-dreams', 'masturbation', and 'eye-candy'"

"Oh God..."

"That's good bro! Just keep using those explicative and focus on the reason we're doing this!"

Raphel saw the lab door swish open automatically and dug his heels into the floor and tried to dislodge Don from his arm. "Reasons? What you mean besides the fact you're CRAZY!"

Donny chuckled, yanked Raph into the room, and sealed the door behind them.

Raphel and Donatello were all alone in the lab. Donny grabbed a remote from his desk and advanced on Raphel. He took a step towards his brother and flipped the switch that lowered the lights. Raph gulped. Another step and the loud machinery in the corner of the room stopped humming. Raph backed up slightly but bumped into the large worktable in the center of the room. The final button turned on some low music that was mostly rhythms and thumping beats. Raph's stared with wide eyes as Donny stood before him.

Donatello was smiling like an innocent cat about to devour a petrified canary. Raphel started to sweat and tried in vain to back away from his suddenly very threatening looking brother. The back of his shell nudged the edge of the table. He lost his balance for only a moment but it was all the time Donny needed. 

Within half a second Don was on top of his brother giggling with glee and grinning like a mad man. Beneath him Raph grabbed a hold on Donny's biceps keeping him firmly at bay. "Now look Don," Raph wet his lips and tried not to think about where Donatello's leg was or what it was rubbing against.

"we...we can't do this...it's ya know...ooh god...wrong and...Uuuh...stuff... And we...a little to the left...we're fucking brothers you dumb slut!"

Donny chuckled and dug his knee into the under side of Raph's shell. "Oh please Raph." He snorted. "It's not like we're actually related...hahaha...I mean the odds of a pet store having four infant turtles from the same nest, let alone the same species, is astronomical! God you have gorgeous eyes."

Everything was happening too fast for Raph that night. Leo and Mickey on the couch. Donny studying them from a far. Donny's sudden lack of inhibitions. Donny's newly discovered sex drive. Donny's body suddenly becoming the most erotic thing on the planet.

Indeed things were moving too fast for Raphel...and everything seemed centered around Donny as well. Crazy ass dork! This is all his fault! He's the one always waltzin' round here bendin' over and licking popciles and smellin' good and...and...what the fuck is wrong with me? Why the hell am I saying no to this? Why the hell am I tryin' to get his sweet ass to back off? And most of all...Why the fucking HELL is he on top?

His thoughts fueling his actions Raphel let out a dominant roar and in one swift movement hoisted Donny up over his head.

"Oomph!" Donny landed on his back atop the broad side of the table. Bracing his arms Raph pushed off with his legs effectively flipping his body to land squarely on Don's hips pinning him completely. Raph growled and glared at his captive. "If we're doin' this pon-dexter I'm in charge." He hissed between clinched teeth.

Though captured Donatello didn't seem at all intimidated. In fact he grinned up at his brother with bright-eyed amusement. "Ooooh, anything you say Master." he purred and bucked his hips enticingly underneath Raph. 

Raphel nearly fell off Don's lap. It was one thing to have Don pouncing around like a horny cat...it was quite another to hear Donny's mellow voice call him 'master' and feel his muscular body rubbing, touching, begging for sex. Raph licked his dry lips and carefully slid off Donatello's legs much to the other turtle's protest. But Donny's complaints soon ceased when Raphel took his legs and spread them wide.

Hands gripping firmly to his thighs Donatello sucked in his bottom lip and watched his brother kneel at the junction of his supple legs. Raph looked just under Don's shell. They may not be brother's by blood but at least they shared some similarities. 

Raphel couldn't help but smirk as he gently guided Donatello's cock from under his shell. It wasn't easy. He was already rock hard and highly sensitive. Every little tug sent burst of delicious sensation vibrating through his body forcing Donny to moan and shiver. When finally his member was free Raphel sighed in relief. Hearing his brother's soft exclamations of desire was driving crazy. He'd already pulled out his own cock and was squeezing the base tight to keep from cumming too soon.

"Hh...How does it look?" The unexpected nervousness in Donatello's voice brought Raph out of his thoughts. He stood up on his knees to view Don laid out on the table. He was a vision. Or to be more accurate a wet dream come alive. Skin perspiring...eyes heady with pleasure...cock weeping with want...body trembling with need. Raphel had to remind himself to breathe. This was something he'd been fantasizing about for months...it was almost impossible to believe he'd soon be sinking into that hot wanting flesh.

Speaking of which...Raph placed a hand on Don's stomach and rubbed his fingers along the tender skin between his shell plates. Donatello shuddered. Raph gave him a lusty smile. So responsive... "Darlin' you look good enough to be a pizza topping."

Donny giggled and that's what Raphel had been waiting for. As Don's body relaxed Raph wet his fingers then quickly placed one halfway inside his brother's warm flesh. Donatello gasped and his whole body tensed trying to push Raphel out. 

Raph smoothed soothing circles on his stomach and gently began sliding his slicked finger in and out. Breathing deeply Don slowly adjusted to the feeling then started pushing against the pressure. Raphel watched mesmerized as his brother withered before him. He leaned up and put his mouth over the crown of Donatello's cock. Donny groaned loudly.

"Oh! Oh fuck Raph! Please!...uuuuh...please! Do it now Raph! I...oh god...I can't hold out much longer...aaahh..." Raphel sucked Donatello's tip and lightly nibbled over the edge. He nuzzled the base of Donny's member. "Are you sure Bro?" He murmured. "I could just give ya head...it'll be good." He tried to take Don's cock back into his mouth but a shaking hand touched his shoulder. Raph looked up at Donny's pleading face.

"No...It...it won't count Raph. Its gotta be the real thing. Its gotta be actual intercourse." Raphel didn't need a second invitation. He stood up and positioned himself between Donny's thighs. Donatello sighed with relief and wrapped his legs around his brother's waist. Raphel's thick penis nudged the younger turtle's entrance and Raph nearly came from the contact. 

Donny would be tight he knew. Just the memory of how his ass had gripped Raph's fingers was making his mouth water. Don's whole had squeezed him so tight...almost like a...like a...

Realization hit Raphel hard like a blow to his gut. He stared down at his little brother in shock. "You're a virgin?"

Donatello looked ashamed but tried to lighten the suddenly serious mood of the room. "Uhh..yeah...what tipped you off? The pocket protector or the band uniform?" He snickered nervously. But Raphel wasn't so easily distracted. He started to move away from Don. "Oh, no way man...look you don't wanna do this dude. I mean this shit really fuckin' hurts! Lets stretch you a little bit more then we can--"

Don grabbed the loose cloth ties of Raphel's headband and yanked him down hard so they were nose to nose. "No! Fuck. Me. You. Bastard." Raph could hear the aggravation and want in his brother's voice. Still, even though his words were meant to provoke a quick response they only proved to the more experienced turtle how careful he had to be. 

Tenderly Raphel took a firm hold of Donatello's hips. He pushed the head of his cock against Don's opening. "Are ya sure Don?" It was the last time he would ask. Raph wanted to be gentle; he wanted to be loving; he wanted to show Donny lovemaking that would keep him coming back for more every night. 

Donatello nodded and let the cloth from Raph's bandana slip through his fingers. "Please Raphel...just...please." Don rested back against the table and braced his hands on the smooth surface. Raphel gripped Donny's thighs and started to slowly inch his member into his brother's virgin channel. 

At first Don tried to act like everything was fine but once Raph's heavy cock was halfway in he couldn't hide the look of torture in his chocolate brown eyes. He bit his lip and tried to muffle his grunts of pain. His insides were burning from being stretched beyond their limit. Raphel watched as Donny began to tear up. Better make this quick.

With one last shove Raphel buried his cock to the hilt in Don's hot flesh. Donny gasped and cried out. For a moment Raph kept still letting his little brother adjust to the sensation of being filled. Donatello took several deep breaths before finally pushing himself against Raphel. He flexed his inner muscles. That earned him a loud moan from the older turtle.

He grinned. I liked the sound of that. He thought and squeezed Raph's member as hard as he could. Raphel slid his cock half an inch in and out of that delicious pressure. They were small short thrust...just enough to stroke Raph's needs and enflame Don's desires.

Donatello groaned and pushed against Raph's thrust. "I...I...oh god Raph...I don't want it slow." He pleaded. "God...uuuuhh...Fuck me...fuck me like we're old lover's. Ride me hard. Make...oooohhh...make me feel like a slut with an ass that can take a beating...oh fuck Raphel...fuck me like I'm not a virgin."

Raphel had to hold perfectly still to keep from jizzing at hearing Donatello's words. Everything he said was so hot it had the older turtle teetering on the edge. Raph shook his head and chuckled. "Damn kid, you...damn... you...making this really hard on me." He dug his fingers into Don's hips. " So I'm gonna make it hard on YOU!"

Raph pulled nearly all the way out before shoving back in. He started a steady rhythm of pumping that soon had Donatello writhing and mewling on the table. But steady wasn't what Don had asked for. He braced his hands on the table's edge and tried to start his own hectic quick pace. He rolled his hips and threw his head back against the smooth surface of the table. Raphel took the hint and began driving into his little brother's warm whole with a violent desire to make the younger turtle cry uncle. He pulled Donny's legs up bending the other turtle so that his ass stuck up at just the right angle. 

Donny screamed incoherent gibberish as pleasure ripped through his body. Raph was hitting his prostate mercilessly and getting harder by the minute. Every second they became faster and Don imagined Raphel's cock as a blurring and fucking him so fast it felt like it vibrated. "Ooooh...Gaaaawd! Rrrrrraph! I'm...uuuuuuh...sooo...close..."

Sweat was pouring soaking his bandana and sliding down the back of his shell. Raphel had never been so hard in his life. His cock was heating up and running raw from friction but he didn't care. He couldn't come. Not yet. Something was missing and he felt in his heart that only Donny could give it to him. Raph panting and groaning growled between tightly clinched teeth. "Baby...oh fuck...baby please...le...let...let me...please baby..." 

Hear Raphel beg ended it for Donatello. His muscles clinched his body convulsed he heart stopped and he screamed as his cum shoot out between their stomachs. Raphel was right behind him having his cum literally sucked from cock by Donny's gripping ass. He filled his little brother for what felt like an eternity. Raph slumped forward and Don's legs fell away allowing him to rest against Donatello's cum covered body. 

Jizz cool between their bodies both turtle's took deep long breaths and rode out their pleasure together. Don was the first to speak. He cleared his throat and gasped a little when Raph's satisfied cock slid out of him. He looked down at his brother with a wide happy grin on his face. "That...was...amazing. Thank you... Amazing"

Raphel gazed up at Don somewhat shame faced and disappointed. "Well..." He muttered gruffly. "Anything for science." Donatello frowned at him and shook his head. "Raphel I didn't ask you in here for some dumb experiment... I... I've wanted to be with you...for a really...long time." Raph's eyes widened and he tried to think clearly through the muddled effects of his blinding orgasm. "Wha...what? Are you fucking with me?" 

Donny chuckled and propped himself up on one elbow. "No dumbass. Jesus Raph I'm pretty bad at hiding it. How many motorcycles have I tricked out for you and how many other inventions do you see in here unfinished?" Don cocked an eye ridge at his older brother and smirked. Raph still seemed in a state of shock. Donatello decided to capitalize on Raphel's immobility and grabbed his head with both hands. He bent down and placed a tender kiss on Raph's cheek then nibbled his way along the other turtle's jaw and ending with a searing lip lock. 

As Raphel lay there, his brother exploring the inside of his mouth, he thought back to how this had all started with them spying on their brothers. He wondered briefly how Leo and Mickey had ended up and if they were as happy as he was. 

Just outside the lab door a pair of turtles sweating from sex and still horny for more watched their brothers on the laboratory table dripping with each other's cum and kissing. Leonardo whispered something to Mickey who chuckled and took Leo's hand. They left Raphel and Donatello alone making a mental note to tell Donny that in future when he made a secure door for the lab he shouldn't give out the combination if he was planning on using the lab for sex. 

Author's Note: Written mostly on my phone this fic was inspired from a pic by Rummery. The pic is actually of Mickey and Leo on the couch about to get it on but if you look in the back you can see another turtle peeking in on them. This is what I think happened to that curious little turtle! Also I'd like to thank MarsW and DC cause their works have inspired me to write my own! Also this is to show that I think Donatello is the by far the horniest of all the fab four! Enjoy! 


End file.
